The Lost 8th Season
by ggfuatuiwwgiac
Summary: A story that takes place right after the series finale of Gilmore Girls.
1. Rory's Gone

THE LOST 8TH SEASON

Lorelai and Sookie are sitting in Weston's eating chocolate cake.

Lorelai- She's all grown up

Sookie – Yeah, can you believe it?

Lorelai- Yesterday we were living at the inn. I was a made she was a baby. I would take her into the rooms with me when I cleaned and she would always end up dancing in her underwear or singing The Sound of Music.

Sookie- Well she is your daughter

Lorelai- Are you saying I dance around in my underwear to "The Hills are alive"?

Sookie then spilled her cup of coffee all over Lorelai and went over to clean it up bumping into Kirk walking by with a tray of pie. Which caused Kirk to fall on top of Lorelai who dragged Sookie down and they all wound up in a giant mess of Pie. Lorelai and Sookie laughing on the floor and Kirk running to get a mop.

Lorelai- This is one of those moments I'd really like to have a giant container of spray whip cream to just shoot you in the face with

Sookie- You want to shoot me in the face?

Lorelai- Look at me I'm covered in Cherry, Rhubarb, Peach, Lemon Meringue and Pecan Pie and you're wondering why I want to shoot you with whipped cream.

Sookie- Right, Right

Lorelai- Come on lets go get cleaned up

Sookie- I'm sorry Lorelai, but there is no way your getting in my car like that! It's already hard enough keeping it clean with 2 kids.

Lorelai- It's okay, I can walk to Luke's

Sookie and Lorelai standing up

Sookie- what's the story with you and Luke anyways?

Lorelai leaves a 10 on the table and they walk out and down the street.

Lorelai- We kissed

Sookie- And you waited this whole time to tell me?

Lorelai- Last night

Sookie- I'm so happy for you

Lorelai- Don't get all sappy on me

Sookie- I'm sappy? You're the one who is soaked through three layers of clothing with pie.

Lorelai walks into Luke's and says "Bye" to Sookie.

Luke looks up as the bell above the door rings and laughs.


	2. To See the World

The Lost 8th Season

Rory walks on to the bus for the first time and looks around. There are people lazily sitting in chairs listening to and ipod, others reading in a perfect upright position. She walked toward the back remembering what her mom had said the day before and sat across from one of the few friendly faces.

Rory- Hi, I'm Rory

Rachel – The new girl

Rory- Yeah

Rachel – So there's a few things you should know

Rory – I'm all up for the extended knowledge

Rachel – You see that Girl in the second row with the blond hair?

Rory- Yeah

Rachel- she's the most competitive person you'll ever meet and do you see that couple in row 6?

Rachel answered before Rory even got a syllable out.

Rachel- There not officially together, you're not supposed to be. None of us are supposed to have relationships with each other. But, everyone does and there the big exception they've been together for a while now a year and a half I think. But don't worry there nice.

Rory- Thanks

Rachel- What kind of movies do you like because we can never agree to watch one on the group TV's so people mostly just use there lap tops but, we have a compartment full of them. Everyone just writes there name on the cases and sticks them in there. But half the time you end up watching the movie you bought half a dozen times. Not that we really have that much time one our hands. We have to write a lot that's the one thing I don't like about this job. I mean it's not that I hate writing I'm just not a big fan of it.

Rory- Then why'd you become a journalist

Rachel- To see the world

Rory- Oh

Lorelai walked toward the counter and half the diner turned to look at her.

Luke- What happened to you?

Lorelai- Sookie

Luke- Oh okay

Lorelai- Can I

Luke cut in before she could finish the sentence.

Luke- Go on upstairs I'll be there in a sec.


	3. In the Words of Leif

The Lost 8th Season

Lorelai walked upstairs into the room she hadn't seen in so long.

See went into the closet and found an old pair of her jeans that see was surprised he kept. I mean she had gotten rid of everything they had but see regretted it so much. She grabbed one of his t-shirts too. Just then Luke entered the room.

He breaths deeply

Luke- Hey

Lorelai- Hey, can I barrow these I thought I'd take a shower

Luke- Well the jeans are yours

Lorelai- Oh really I thought you were just embracing a new style

Luke- Towels are under the sink

Lorelai- Thanks

Lorelai went in the bathroom how thinking how awkward it is. "Where do we stand?" she thought to her self.

A few minutes later she came out of the shower and got dressed realizing he had left everything alone as if he was waiting for something like this to happen. Her half empty shampoo bottle was sitting right next to her unopened body wash. She decided to brush her teeth then went back into the apartment where Luke was making coffee.

Lorelai- Hey

Luke Turned around

Luke- Hey, Coffee?

Lorelai- Do you have to ask?

Luke- Right

They sat down at the table and Luke handed her a cup of coffee.

Lorelai- So

Luke breathed deeply again.

Luke- Lorelai

Lorelai- Yeah?

Luke- I want you to know I'm still in, all in. I just need to know that you are . . .

Rory got off at the stop in some small town in Iowa. She stepped into the restaurant where half the bus was and ordered a sandwich and coffee. She looked around and then sat down at a table in the corner and read.

Leif- You know it's against the rules to eat alone.(He said in a British accent for he is British)

Rory looked up unaware that anyone had even sat down at her table.

Rory- What? There's rules about eating?

Leif- Oh yes, and that sandwich your not allowed to have turkey.

Rory- What?

Leif- Well, there's not really a rule about the turkey but the whole eating alone thing is sort of an unspoken rule. You see if you sit alone once then people expect you to want to sit alone every time. Do you want to sit alone every time?

Rory- No

Leif- What's your name?

Rory- Lorelai, Rory for short

Leif- Well nice to meet you, Rory I am Leif

Rory- Leif?

Leif- Well yes, you see it is actually a fairly common name it's just a little older

Rory- It's not that common

Leif- Yeah your right


	4. Lucky for Windex

The Lost 8th Season

Lorelai- Luke, I might have left once but I won't again. I love you, and I know that I could never be with anyone else.

Luke looks straight into her eyes and knows she's telling the truth. He leans in and they kiss.

Rory decided to get up and check out the movie compartment. She went up and found it right above Leif's seat. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a few before choosing Strangers on a Train, which she had already seen once but was perfectly willing to watch it again.

Leif looked up

Leif- So, I've been thinking murderers only get caught because of their motive. If you were to murder a complete stranger you might never actually get caught.

Rory- So there for if you were to say meet a complete stranger on a train you could possible switch murders.

Leif- Very, good you've seen it before?

Rory- Once

Leif- I'm a huge Hitchcock fan

Rory- Cool

Rory looked on the DVD case and noticed it said Leif Clowes in large letters.

Leif- You want some company? I've got a double headset attachment thing. It was on sale $6.99 at selected Targets only.

Rory gave him a weird look

Leif- Oh, my brothers worked there for the past 6 years.

Rory- Oh okay

Lorelai and Luke woke up the next morning.

Lorelai turns to Luke

Lorelai- Hey

Luke- Hey

They kiss and smile

Lorelai- What time is it?

Luke turns to look at the clock.

Luke- 9:20……… 9:20! I was supposed to open at 6!

Luke jumps up out of bed a quickly grabs some pants. Lorelai soon does the same and they both rush down stairs.

They both stop at the bottom of the stairs when they see the entire town's faces pressed up against the window trying to see inside wondering why the diner isn't open. Lorelai turns to Luke

Lorelai- Why can't we ever sleep together without the entire town knowing?

Luke- It's probably easier this way. I mean now we don't have to worry about telling anyone.

Lorelai- Yes, but know I'll get odd questions from Babette and Miss Patty.

Luke turns and looks at the window again.

Lorelai- Yeah, maybe we should just let them in so that you don't have to clean those windows.

Luke- Oh I will have to anyways. I swear a cloud of Windex always follows Babette and Miss Patty.

Lorelai- They'd be out of business if it wasn't for those two.


	5. If Only the Monorail was Faster

The Lost 8th Season

Lorelai and Luke walk in to Mrs. Patty's and sat down around the third row.

Taylor- Do you know what time it is?

Lorelai- 8.

Taylor- What time does the meeting start?

Lorelai- 7.

Taylor- So that makes?

Lorelai- Luke late?

Luke- Hey, I just followed your schedule.

Taylor- From now on keep her on time Luke.

Lorelai- Hey, this could very well be his fault!

Taylor- Oh and I suppose you wanted to go out for ice cream and forgot to count driving time?

Babette- Who cares? Continue with the meeting!

Taylor- Very well. Our next order of business is the new Stars Hollow Monorail-

Luke- Are you kidding me!? What would with build it out of Linkin' Logs? This town only has 7 streets!

Taylor- Actually 26.

Lorelai whispers to Luke- Linkin' logs didn't come with train tracks.

Gypsy- Luke's right we don't need a monorail.

Taylor- Your just saying that because your business would go down because no one would be driving their cars.

Taylor- Now look, it would save everyone a lot of gas. In our economy that could be very important-

Luke- Why don't we just walk?

Taylor- Not everyone lives above their job Lucas.

Luke- You live only two streets away from the Market and Soda Shop.

Lorelai's phone rings and she gets up gives Luke a quick pat to make sure he knows she's going out sides then exits through the back door.

Lorelai- Hello?

Emily- Your father's had another heart attack.

Lorelai- What? Where are you?

Emily- The hospital in Hartford.

Lorelai almost crying- I'll be there as soon as I can.

Emily- Will you call Rory for me?

Lorelai- Yes, of course.

Lorelai goes back into the meeting and signals for Luke to come out. He does with a puzzled look on his face.

Lorelai- My dad's in the hospital.

Luke- Let's go.


	6. A Few Symphonic Melodies Later

The Lost 8th Season

Rory wakes up to a symphonic melody of beeps as her phone plays it's version of "Walk like an Egyptian" for when her mom calls. She blinks a couple times before answering that phone in the "I-have-just-slept-on-a-bus-for-the-past-3-hours-and-am-not-exactly-super happy-right-now" voice.

Rory- Hello

Lorelai answers in an urgent voice that catches Rory's attention immediately.

Lorelai- Rory?

Rory- Mom?

Lorelai- Your grandfathers in the hospital, he's had another heart attack.

Rory shot right up in her seat and said in a loud clear voice,

Rory- What?

Everyone on the bus awoke with a start and turned around.

Lorelai- It's pretty serious. We-we don't know if he's going to make it.

Rory looks out the window then turns to talk to Rachel.

Rory- How long until our next stop?

Rachel- Our next stop is a rest stop in the middle of nowhere but well be in Minneapolis in a few hours. Is everything okay?

Rory- A few hours?

Rachel- Yeah.

Rory talking into phone- Mom?

Lorelai- Yeah?

Rory- It's going to be a few hours, then I still have to get a flight.

Lorelai- Okay, when we get into see him I'll tell him you're on your way.

Rory- Mom?

Lorelai- Yeah?

Rory close to tears- Is… is it that bad?

Lorelai- Yeah sweetie. It is.

Rory- I'll get there as soon as I can.

Lorelai- Every things going to be alright.

Rory walked up to the front of the bus and tapped on her boss Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew- Rory.

Rory- Hey Um, I know I just got here, but I'm going to need to take some time off.

Matthew- Is everything okay?

Rory- My grandfathers in the hospital.

Matthew- Oh, I'm so sorry.

Rory breaths deeply.

Matthew- Well, look take as much time as you need and we can get a temp for you. Spend sometime at home and we'll just count these past few days as a trial period okay?

Rory- Thank you so much.

Matthew- I hope everything turns out okay.

Lorelai and Luke rushed into the hospital and found Emily on the first floor waiting room.

Emily- There you are.

Lorelai- Any news?

Emily- No, not a word he's been in there this whole time.

Just then a Doctor came up to them.

Dr. Eriksson- Are you the family of Richard Gilmore?

Lorelai- Yes.

Dr. Eriksson- I'm very sorry…

Emily- Oh, no…. this can't be happening.

Lorelai- What? No!

Dr. Eriksson- Mr. Gilmore has passed away.

Emily Starts crying, Lorelai breaths deeply holding back tears and Luke turns to Dr. Eriksson.

Luke- Thank you, I'm sure you did the best you could.

Dr. Eriksson nods and walks away.

Lorelai goes over and hugs her mom.

Emily crying- You know, he was really proud of you.


	7. That Laides and Gentlemen is Emily Gilm

The Lost 8th Season

Chapter 7- And That Ladies and Gentlemen is Emily Gilmore

At around 9 the next morning, Rory was in Hartford. She pulled up in a yellow cab and parked beside the fountain she knew so well. She walked up the pale stone steps looking straight down at her feet. Her fingers barely touched the familiar door bell.

She had stood on these steps dreading what would come next so many times before, but this, this was the worst time so far.

Her mother answered the doorbell. She looked into the eyes that normally provided her so much comfort and warmth and just cried. She cried there in her arms.

An hour later the lawyer came to the Elder Gilmores' house to discuss what no one wanted to talk about. The maid answered the door and solemnly escorted him into the living room. He nodded his head and sat down in the empty chair where Richard normally sat.

The Maid- What would you like to drink Mr.

She paused for a moment waiting for the reply of his last name.

Mr. Kingston- Kingston

She repeated just his last name wanting to break the silence as little as possible.

Mr. Kingston- Scotch would be nice, thank you.

The Maid- Very well Sir.

Mr. Kingston turned to Emily.

Mr. Kingston- Emily, It seems your husband's last updated will was two years ago. Is that right?

Emily breathed deeply holding herself together.

Emily- Yes, that is correct.

A few hours later…

Emily- No! I am not going to let Richard's body be dissected by some pimpled face scientist in Med. School.

Mr. Kingston- Mr. Gilmore specifically wrote that his body was to be donated for Medical purposes.

Lorelai- Mom, it's what Dad wanted.

Emily- What about me? Doesn't anyone care what I want? I want my husband to have a proper funeral!

Mr. Kingston- Mrs. Gilmore if you would please listen to me.

Emily- I am listening to you! I've heard every damn word you've said.

Lorelai- Mom, calm down. We can still have a normal funeral.

Emily- My husband has been shipped of to God knows where to be dissected like a common bull frog and you want me to calm down?

Lorelai- It's already been done we can't undo it.

Emily- No!

She stands up and storms out of the room but comes back and stands in front of the maid screaming.

Emily- And you! You're fired!


	8. The Perfect Ending

The Lost 8th Season

Rory typed up an obituary as Emily picked out table cloths and Lorelai talked with Mr. Kingston. Everyone had found their place, some little way to help out. It was just then they all knew they would be fine.

Emily was envisioning the first time she kissed him. Remembering how she thought his lips were carved by Michelangelo. How perfect they were. What a perfect moment. Standing right next to a trash can he proposed. She remembered how absurd it was. How he should have done it right at a nice restaurant. Then changing her mind and thinking it was the most romantic thing he could ever do. She loved him. She could never love anyone else quite like him.

Lorelai was remembering when she was 7. He had just come home from a 2 week long business trip and walked in the house set down his bags and immediately went to hug her. How her mother instantly told the maid to take them upstairs but he told her it was fine that he would get them. Then he pulled out of his bag a necklace, with a single pearl on it. And he said "Every time you do something amazing, every time you make me prouder than I've ever been I will add a pearl to this necklace." He added pearls alright. That night at dinner he pulled one out of his pocket when she asked him to "Please pass the salt." The necklace was full in less than a week. She insisted on wearing it everyday.

Rory was thinking about these last few years. How great of a grandfather he had been. How she dredged going to the club that first time, how much fun she had. How he had stuck with her when she decided to quit Yale. How he was always there to talk Odysseus and Hamlet.

Lorelai, Rory, and Emily are all standing around Richard's coffin with a bunch of other people who really don't care that much. To them he was just a college. He was just another funeral to attend and a chance for a career raise.

It was a late summer day in August but still cool. The sun was setting and the wind blew a gentle warm breeze on all of them. The birds chirping and the sunlight sparkling of each and every blade of grass it was more than a perfect day. It was a perfect ending.


End file.
